


Derek's Dragon

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Bingo '19 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sterek Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles is afraid that all the kids will hate him.





	Derek's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Derek's Dragon [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321156) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> My second entry for Sterek Bingo 2019! This one is for the theme Dragons, and how could I not write a new installment for my dragon!Stiles kid fic series with a theme like that? XD This one takes place right after "Friendships," where Stiles does his first partial shift to protect Derek from bullies. This is inspired in part by [BlueRoseJuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseJuliet/pseuds/BlueRoseJuliet)'s comment, and partially by "Apart but Together," where Stiles refers to himself as "your (Derek's) dragon." =3 I hope this keeps the same tone and cuteness as the rest of the series! =3

Stiles was a little bit scared about what was gonna happen at school. Yesterday was his very first partial shift, which he was still so, _so_ proud of because nobody was ever gonna pick on Derek, and Stiles was gonna always protect him with everything he had! _He_ knew being a dragon was awesome, and Mommy and Daddy and Miss Talia and especially Derek thought he was awesome, but he didn‘t know if everyone else would think that what he could do was awesome, too.

The other kids never wanted to play with him at recess. It still made him sad sometimes, but it was mostly okay with him, though, because it meant he always got to play with Scott or Derek, his very favorite people at school. But he still hoped the other kids wouldn’t be mad at him and start being even meaner to him. Just because he liked playing with Derek and Scott best didn’t mean he wanted the other kids to be mean to him. 

He held on to Mommy’s hand tightly as she walked him to his classroom. “It’ll all be okay, my little Mieczyslaw,” she told him, kissing his cheek. “Have a good day, sweetheart!”

Stiles smiled up at her, then walked into his classroom. He was big and brave. He could go in there!

The teacher, Mrs. Cooper, was writing on the board on the wall, and all the kids were staring at him when he came in. He froze at first when he heard the other kids whispering. They hated him, just like he thought they would!

No, he was a big, brave boy, and he was gonna go to his desk right in front of Scott’s and he’d sit down and everything was gonna be okay, just like Mommy said! 

As he walked past the other kids, he could finally hear what they were saying.

“Did you see what he did yesterday?” 

“Do you think he’ll breathe fire?”

“That was pretty amazing!”

Some of the kids even smiled or nodded at him!

Stiles pretty much bounced over to his desk and sat down. They didn’t sound like they were mad at him at all! He felt so much better already.

“Hey, Stiles!” Scott poked him in the back and grinned at him. “That was so awesome yesterday! But you didn’t come back after recess.”

Stiles turned around and grinned back. “I fell asleep!” he told Scott. “Then Mommy took me home when I woke up.”

“I didn’t see much ‘cause you were kind of far away, but I heard you roar and I saw smoke!” Scott said. “You’re even awesomer than I thought!”

“Okay, class, it’s time to start!” Mrs. Cooper called, tapping on the board.

Stiles turned back around so he could watch the teacher. Time for learning cool stuff!

**********

At recess, Stiles and his class went outside like always. It wasn’t a day when the whole school had recess at the same time, so Stiles started playing with Scott. Nobody else came over to talk or play with them, just like every other day. But Scott was super cool and _way_ better than anyone else in class and they always had lots of fun together, even though Scott still didn’t know anything about Star Wars. That was okay, though. Stiles would teach him one day!

The two boys kicked around a ball, giggling and having fun. The other kids were all around the playground in their own little groups. Sometimes Stiles would see them looking over at him and Scott, but then they’d go back to what they were doing. The ones who looked over the most were Jackson and Lydia. 

Jackson had a lot of money and was super annoying, but Stiles mostly ignored him because he was the meanest jerk in the entire universe. Stiles didn’t like him one bit. Lydia was the prettiest and most important girl in their class. She had long red hair and was super smart and everyone wanted her to like them, even Stiles.

Stiles ran to chase after the ball after Scott kicked it to the side. When he turned around to kick it back to Scott, he saw Lydia standing there right in front of him! He quickly stopped moving, not expecting her to be near him. 

He looked around him nervously to see what everyone else was doing. Scott had stopped running, too. Jackson was watching them from where he was standing, and so was the whole class! He looked back at Lydia. He had the feeling this was going to be a very important talk.

“Stiles,” she said. 

“Yes?” Stiles asked, trying not to squeak.

“You did very well yesterday. You’ll probably be a really powerful dragon when you grow up.” And then she smiled at him!

Stiles beamed, feeling even better than before. “Thank you!” he said. Just about everyone was saying such nice things! He was so happy!

Lydia left then, and Jackson actually nodded towards him. _Jackson_! And then everyone went back to what they were doing before.

“Wow, that was really something!” Scott said, his eyes wide.

It sure was!

**********

After school, Stiles went to his usual spot to wait for Mommy. Derek and Laura weren’t there yet, so Stiles was standing there alone.

“Look, it’s Derek’s dragon!”

“Ooh, where is he?”

“Right over there!”

Stiles turned around and saw some older kids talking about him and they were looking him like he was a superhero. He puffed up his chest with pride. Yes, he was Derek’s dragon! 

“Stiles!”

Stiles turned around again, getting a little dizzy. But he beamed so big when he saw who it was because it was _Derek_! At last! “Yay, Derek!” he cried out, running over him while only stumbling a little bit. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy.

Derek hugged him back. “Silly, you just saw me yesterday!”

“I know, but I still missed you!” Stiles told him, his face buried in Derek’s chest. He didn’t care if he whined a little like a baby. Derek was super important to him, as much as Mommy and Daddy and his hoard!

“Aw, Stiles.”

Stiles pulled back and saw Derek smile at him. He loved when Derek smiled so, so much. It made his tummy get that wonderful warm feeling.

“Bye, Derek!” some of the older kids said as they walked by. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Have fun with your dragon!”

Derek waved bye to them, and Stiles beamed. He got called Derek’s dragon again! That was the best thing he was ever called! He imagined people walking down the street calling him “Derek’s dragon.” Maybe Mommy could make him a shirt that said “Derek’s Dragon” on it. That would be super cool!

“You look really happy!”

Stiles jumped. He’d been thinking so hard that he forgot he was with Derek! “I am happy!” he told Derek. “I like when the other kids call me your dragon! I wanna be your dragon forever and ever!”

“And I want you to be my dragon forever and ever!” Derek said just as excitedly, making Stiles so, so happy. 

“I will be! I’m gonna protect you forever and ever and _ever_!” Stiled vowed. And he wasn’t _ever_ gonna break that promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
